OMG my best friend's brother
by Superstar4402
Summary: Set after Rocky and Logan broke up but what would happen if they can back together. Read how just them 4 words bring them together but they don't know that their relationship is up for a lot of DRAMA. Ty and Tinka are always flirting but what happens when Tinka realises her feelings. Gunther and Cece always fight but do love each other Rogan/ Tynka / Gece
1. Oh great not you

Rocky's pov

It has been a couple of weeks since me and Logan broke up and everyday , every minute , every second I keep thinking about him. His brown , long hair , his nice soft lips and the feeling that happens to me when he touches me. OMG ROCKY STOP IT. I mean I broke up with him didn't I so why am I thinking about him. I need to get over him , FAST.

The next day

I went over to Cece's apartment because me and Cece are planning to go the malls.

"Hey,hey,hey" I said

"Hi Rocky" I would recognise that familiar voice anywhere

I turned around to see Logan in the kitchen

"What are you doing here" I said shocked and a bit happy

"well Sissy Mom and my dad decided to give it another shot"

"oh so where's Cece" i said nervously

"she's not here " Logan said with a little grin on his face

"ok" I was about to but then Logan stopped

"Rocky Wait , now that I'm alone with you. I want to tell you something"

_**This is my Fan fiction I hope you review and please tell me if you think i should carry on with the story. Anyway SuperStar4402 is out. PEACE!**_


	2. Please Listen

_**What's up guys this is your girl Superstar4402 (sounded better in my head) Thanks for the review. I may just update once a week**_

Logan Pov

"Rocky wait the thing I want to say is "

"I don't want to hear it Logan" She said angrily while let go of my hand

She walking to the door and I was just following her trying to stop her.

"Rocky can you please listen to me?"

"I don't want to. Just leave me alone"

"No Rocky"

After seeing her hand touching the door knob. The four words just came out of my mouth.

"ROCKY I LOVE YOU !"

_**Sorry a little short. Next chapter will be a longer. Any way that's a wrap , Review if you can. Peace.**_


	3. You what

_**Hey hey short chapter I just finished it's like 1 O'clock in the UK **_

**Rocky's Pov**

"Rocky I Love you" Those four words echoing across my mind

I turned to Logan and said " You what!"

"I ... I ... I think I said I love you" said half knowing if he did mean it

"You think you love me , you know what Logan not only didn't you accept my best friend , who actually did accept you. You don't know your feeling about me and want me to be your girlfriend AGAIN after knowing all of this so just leave me alone"

I stormed out of the apartment with Logan following me. Logan grabbed my hand

"Logan Let me go"

"Rocky no , listen to me. I'm sorry about everything especially about say I think I love you because I know I love you"

"Do you ?"

"Do I. Rocky when I close my eyes I think about you , when I open my eyes I think about you. When you talk to me I blush. When you walk past my heart misses a beat. I liked you ever since I met you. I know for a fact I love you"

"Really you do really love me" I found it hard not to blush

"Yes and if you don't believe that believe this" he said as he leaned in for a passionate kiss .

**Cece's Pov**

Me and Tinka just finished shopping so I headed home. I came to my apartment and went to the elevator. As the door opens I see my Best Friend kissing L .. LO .. LOG ... Ugh.

"OMG" I shouted out

**_SHORT CHAPTER. GOOD NEWS I HAVE HALF TERM HOLIDAYS SO I WEEK OFF. WHICH MEANS I HAVE LOTS OF TIME TO DO MORE WHAT DO YOU THINK CECE'S REACTION ? SO ANYWAY REVIEW AND SEE YA TILL NEXT TIME. _**


	4. I'm in love with who

**I'm Back Baby. Here's a longer chapter then the rest. **

Cece's Pov

"OMG" I shouted out

As soon as Rocky and Little Scooter heard me , Rocky broke the kiss.

"Hey Cece ... this isn't what it looks like" she said awkwardly

"Really because it looks like you was kissing my step-brother"

"Okay but let me explain"

"Explain YOU KISSED MY FUCKING STEP-BROTHER I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FORGIVE YOU , I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FORGIVE MY SELF!"

"Cece stop with the over acting" Logan said

Seriously why does he ruin everything

"To much"

"Why are you acting" Rocky asked

"Well ..."

"Cece" Rocky shouted

"Okay it was just that you was so upset and he was so upset but you guys are so"

Logan cut me off "Cece was helping me trying to get you back"

"What was the plan" Rocky questioned me

"Just this morning"

"What about the sleepover"

"No that wasn't part of the plan , believe me, Logan wanted it to be"

Rocky gave Logan a MEAN glare honestly if he says things like that , I wonder what he thinks.

"Look Rocky I'm sorry but you and Logan are together now"

"You don't have to be sorry but I should thank you"

"Yeah well you should they don't call me Cece "matchmaker" Jones for nothing. Anyway Rocky see ya in the slumber party"

_Mean while _

"So Rocky your not mad at me because I didn't mean anything about the sleepover tru"

Rocky stopped him just by kissing him , so passionate but Rocky pulled away

"Wait what does this make us"

Logan pulled Rocky so close to him that she could feel him breathing on her. "What do you want us to be"

"Well I think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Perfect for me , Rocky I'm gonna by at my friends house today and if you got someone to blame , it Cece"

* * *

Rocky's Pov

I went to Cece apartment for the slumber party.

"Hey Hey Hey" I said

I saw Cece , Tinka and Dina

"Hey" they all said together

"So where's Logan"

"Ahh Look at you already looking for Logan" Dina said sarcastically

"Seriously Rocky , You are a love sick teenager even Dina and Deuce are not like that" Cece said

" It Deuce , no one would be that in love with him" Tinka blurted out seriously that girl wouldn't be scared for saying anything

"What , hey I'm in love with him" Dina screamed at Tinka

"Okay enough of Rogan" Rogan get it Rocky and Logan = Rogan. Wow they are right I am a love sick teenager

"Ahh , You picked out a pairing name" Dina said once again sarcastically

Everyone started to laugh.

"Tinka I don't know why you are laughing about miss "i'm in love with TY Blue" Ohh and by the way Ty my brother and Tinka = Tynka"

Tinka face expression started to change. Cece however was still laughing "Tynka ohh so funny"

"What about Gece , you know Gunther and Cece" Tinka said with an evil look

"WHAT" Cece Screamed

**Done. Review and get back to ya next week**


	5. How Rocky , Cece and Tinka fight

**Hey and here is the chapter for this wee**k

Dina Pov

"What I ... am ... not... in .. love ...with ...Gunther" Cece said

"Seriously cece we can read you like a book" I said

"Yeah Cece you aren't that good at lying" Tinka agreed

"what about yours and Rocky's love life"

After that Cece , Rocky and Tinka was just fighting.

" I don't like Fucking Ty"

"I hate Gunther underline Hate"

"STOP PICKING ON ME AND LOGAN"

I better stop this before this leads to a fist fight

"Girls stop this before someone get hurt!" I screamed from the top of my lungs

Cece , Rocky and Tinka stopped fighting and looked at me

"Guys This is silly so what if there is rumors about saying that Cece like Gunther or Tinka like Ty so their rumors it not like you really like him and rocky I promise I won't make funny of "Rogan"

everyone started to laugh. "You said no more jokes" you could tell form Rocky's voice that she mean it or eles

"Starting from now but I can't promise those two"

"Dina's Right guys i'm sorry" Cece asks for Rocky and Tinka

"We're sorry too" They both said together and hugged Cece

"Now we're not fighting let watch twilight"

* * *

Rocky's Pov

_During the movie _

"OMG if I see Jacob shirtless one more time I will faint"

"Easy Rocky what would happen if Logan found out" Tinka teased

"Oh shut up" I said as i threw some popcorn at her

We didn't fall asleep until 2:30 in the morning. Me and the girls woke up around 11 o'clock

Dina and Tinka was the first one to get ready. I went to my house to get ready because Cece was in the shower.

I came downstairs when Tinka and Dina left after saying goodbye. I went to the kitchen to grab a drink when I felt someone grabbing me by the waist.

"Guess who" I heard a masculine voice

"Hey Logan" I said as I turned to face him

"Hey babe and Zam someones looking beautiful"

"Aww Logan"

Logan leaned in and kissed me and of course i'm kissing him back. His hands was on my waist and my hands was on his neck. As the kiss was becoming more passionate Logan pulled me up and sat me down on the kitchen counter then I strapped my legs around were biting each other lips. We deepened the kiss by using our tongues but then we forgot that their was one more person in the apartment.

"Guys get a room"

"What are you doing here" Logan said annoyed

"I live here but thank god I came at the right time because you would have had sex and you've would have got Rocky preg"Thank god Logan cut off Cece

"We're not that stupid"

"I know Rocky isn't but you are"

"Anyway Rocky we can finish this tonight be ready at 7:00"

"Bye Logan"

"Bye Rocky and Sissy"

"Ugh"

**Done for today Bye **


End file.
